


Five popular sayings Portgas D. Ace didn't believe in

by oddball



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace had traveled far, Ace had seen and heard plenty, but there were some things that people said that just didn't convince our feisty young pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five popular sayings Portgas D. Ace didn't believe in

Five popular sayings Portgas D. Ace didn't believe in: 

  
 _1) Lucky in cards means unlucky in love_

Being named after the highest card of the pack had its own benefits. Ace seemed to be naturally drawn to win at card games. Whether it was at many of his parties while at white-beards crew, while spending his loot with his spade-mates at a bar or just drinking his sorrows away, if there were drinks followed by gambling, Ace somehow seemed to land an ace. "Careful Ace, lucky in cards is unlucky in love" Makino had said in his childhood.

Ace found this logic weird. Despite having a linage that always put him under crosshairs, Ace never doubted the love he received. He was grateful for having had people selflessly love him, despite his questionable existence. Whether it was his mother who did what no mother possibly could out of love for her child, his bothersome brother Luffy, his foster mother Dadan, Makino herself, grandpa Garps, his crew, his crew-mates at whitebeard pirate and the man he considered his father-whitebeard himself, Ace had seen and known love. Ace knew that even though there were moments in his life where he despised himself, there were many others willing to risk their love on a temporal person like him and that to him, was greater than his self-loathe 

  
 _2) Out of sight out of mind_

  
Ace never understood this one. There was possibly nothing more absurd to him than this saying. In fleeting moments of a busy day, he would wonder what Luffy was upto. When he would look at his adventure-bruised body in reflections, his chiseled bare torso which to him was also a canvas for experience, he would see the 's' in his ace tattoo and miss Sabo. Every time Luffy did something preposterously stupid (but remarkable and brave) he would boast to pops. So to Ace, nothing was a greater lie than forgetting someone who you don't see often, for in his happiness and sadness, he remembered his brothers. 

  
 _3) Blood is thicker than water_

"Born underneath wrong stars" "born with the blood of a demon" "carrying a death wish" Ace was tormented by himself at times. Many others tormented him too, owing to the legacy he carried upon his young shoulders. The son of pirate king -Gol d Roger, was not an easy title to carry and Ace often questioned his existence due to the blood in his veins. But for Ace, his dearest bonds, the lives he held dear, camaraderie he cherished, all came from a myriad of people, most unrelated. For Ace, family meant these people. No matter how motley they were, no matter if they really weren't related, Ace knew the sanctity of bonds over blood.

   
4) _Fools rush in where Angels fear to tread_

If there was one thing you couldn't accuse Ace of ever, was cowardice. And to an extent, prudence. Ace didn't believe in capping his fiery temper even if it meant saving his life. For instance He didn't feel fear in hunting down Blackbeard to make him pay for his sins. Whether it was his fight against Bluejam as a kid, his relentless attempts at seeking the head of a pirate emperor who he eventually grew so attached to (Whitebeard) or his final moments in defending whitebeard's pride and Luffy's life against Akainu, Fire-fist Ace never knew why angels feared to tread. Ace would tread any path any day to defend what he felt was precious; fear be damned. Death-wish? If that's what you call it, so be it.  

It's not a wonder that the mera-mera fruit fitted his feisty personality so aptly. Ace would often reprimand Luffy for being reckless, but deep inside, he knew his brother had probably learnt it watching him. 

  
 _5)Losing sleep over *insert any living/non living entity*_

Many people lose sleep over money, safety, their family, their safety, Ace was one of those sterling examples of how one can never lose sleep. Ask buggy who assumed his booze killed Ace as he took an untimely nap WHILE eating aboard Buggy's ship. Ace of course worried cart-loads about his erratic brother Luffy, but one couldn't say he lost sleep over it. Sleep was a miracle gifted to the great Portgas D Ace. However scary his bizarre sleeping habits were, he felt blessed in that aspect. Whitebeard however felt not-so-blessed in that regard. The number of times people have come running screaming "pops! Ace is lying motionless with his face in his soup bowl" Whitebeard would race the first couple of times. Later on, no one screamed, no one ran, just sighed at this young lad's uncanny ability to "fall" asleep randomly. Whitebeard once had even said "son. If you weren't strong, I'd have to leave Marco to babysit you" sighing deeply. Ace only threw a large tantrum before falling abruptly to sleep again, on the deck. Whitebeard laughed remarking how, for a man with the highest bounty known at that point, he slept like a baby. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! First one piece fic. And i'm getting so excited to have joined this fandom :)  
> Hope you'll like it :)  
> dedicated to my favorite one piece character- Ace :)


End file.
